


Gravity

by margarks



Series: Affinity [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Hotch and their relationship in Spencer's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

There was a strength and a gravity behind Hotch Spencer appreciated. It wasn't that he was always serious, so much as he was always sincere. Earnest in a way that made Spencer feel safe, protected.

It was inconceivable that Hotch would not follow through on his word, whether they were in the field or in the bedroom.

It made it easy, or at least easier, their first night together to get over the irrational fear that this might have all been a cruel joke. Easier to believe the desire flashing behind Hotch's eyes. Easier to let himself reciprocate that desire.


End file.
